Finding a Lost Soul
by Red Knight3
Summary: Anthony is a kid who has no one and nothing except himself and his duel monster's cards. Not because people don't like him, but because he won't open up. What will happen to him when a mysterious person show's up and he has to duel...


Finding a Lost Soul  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Duel Monster's nor any of it's content's.  
  
Episode 1: Anthony  
  
It was a rainy day in the city of Domino, as a figure walked into the town. The figure was dressed in a large, black, hooded cloak, which had a strange; eye shaped insignia in the centre of the chest.  
  
Although no one had seen it before, anyone that crossed its path was immediately paralysed with some unknown feeling. To some it was a good feeling; to other's it brought them into despair and with some. madness. As the figure made it's way across the city, it did not once stop for directions for it was being drawn to what it was looking for. By the large, golden Millennium Sword that hid under its large cloak.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile in a peeling navy blue card shop called The Bay, across town two teens sit in a one sided duel.  
  
The first teen a 5'3 inch tall, young lady of 16, wearing a light blue tank top, bright white caprices, and sandals. She had a beautiful slim build with not a single flaw on her face, her hands were soft and smooth showing how easy her life had been. Her blonde hair went down to the middle of her back. But her most noticeable feature, light brown eyes. Showed innocence, something not many eyes showed anymore, but with that innocence also came certain ignorance...  
  
The other teen a 6'4 inch tall, young man of 17, wearing a blood red shirt that went well with his blood red slacks, cowboy boots, trench coat and socks that weren't visible due to his boots. His muscular build showed that he had worked very hard in his life, and his callused hands looked not of someone in their prime but of someone that has had a long, hard life. His dark brown almost black, shoulder length hair hung over his entire head except his right eye. His dark grey eyes appeared to look old and have seen too much for someone, as young as him, but despite that they were the eyes of someone that demanded respect from the world.  
  
"Hey will you two hurry up," called Tony the owner of The Bay. "I do have to close eventually you know.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll finish him off quick. Well, Anthony it appears that having the most money does mean having the best deck," said the first teen after placing her Gemini Elf: ATK 1900 DEF 900, in Attack mode, which appeared on the 7ft by 4ft, holographic playing field.  
  
"There! Now I'll attack your face down card, and wipe out your last monster so I can attack your Life Points directly next turn," she announced as if in triumph. "Now Gemini Elf attack his face down card!" The Gemini Elf ran across the field and punched the back of the monster card.  
  
The second teen, Anthony, then flipped his face down card, which turned out to be. Man-Eater Bug: ATK 450 DEF 500, and said a in quiet monotone tone voice, "You see, Tiff that's where your wrong. Now Man-Eater Bug's effect is activated and I'll have it destroy your last standing monster. Gemini Elf!" And with that the Man-Eater Bug card on the field flipped over and the bug jumped up and bit a chunk out of the Gemini Elf destroying it before it was destroyed itself.  
  
"Well, Tiffany do you end your turn or are you going to surrender," said Anthony with a completely calm face and in his still quiet voice, "Because either way you lose that Gemini Elf." Tiffany looked at him for a second and sighed, then spoke in a mumbled whisper; "I end my turn. And don't call me TIFFANY! It's Tiff." And with that Anthony smirked and said, "Well Tiff it's been a good duel, but now it's time to end it!" With that he took his card and played. "Mechanical Chaser in attack mode," he said and in a split second the Mechanical Chaser: ATK 1850 DEF 800, appeared on the field. "Now I attack your life points directly with Mechanical Chaser," Mechanical Chaser flew across the playing field and attacked the wall holding Tiff's Life Point counter and brought it down from 1500 to zero.  
  
Not showing any emotion Anthony collected his cards back into his deck and walked over to Tiff, whose head was hanging in shame.  
  
"Well good duel Tiff. Now hand it over," said Anthony's monotone voice. Tiff reluctantly handed him her Gemini Elf, and as Anthony took it she looked at him with pleading eyes. Anthony just looked at her and spoke in a clear voice, "You're the one the one that wanted to duel me. Remember, Tiff. I didn't want to duel you but you insisted." And as he was walking out of the card shop Tiff got up and grabbed his wrist, "Yeah, your right I wanted to duel you but that doesn't mean that I wanted to take your card or that I wanted you to take MINE!"  
  
Anthony stood there for a moment and walked out of the rain and back into the card shop. "Listen what I'm doing is not out of spite or hate," he spoke as he took his deck out to show her. "But it is to show you that powerful and expensive cards are useless unless you can properly use them correctly in a deck. Which you have been unable to prove you can do," and with that Anthony put his deck back into the deck holster on his belt and prepared to go back out into the rain. But before he did he took the Gemini Elf out of his pocket and tossed it back at Tiff and said to her, "Remember that power and price are nothing if the deck doesn't support it." And with that he walked out of the shop flipped the collar of his trench coat up and disappeared down the street in a sheet of rain.  
  
"Hey, I'll phone your house to make sure you get home alright! OK!" Called Tiff out into the rain after Anthony from The Bay's front. She then placed her Gemini Elf into her pocket and took out her cell phone. "Rod, I'm ready to be picked up now," she spoke impatiently into it and waited for the limo to pull up.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As Anthony walked up the street he hadn't heard Tiff but he did have a strange feeling. Like he was being followed even though there was no one behind him. As he continued on he was sure someone was following him. So he decided to turn a corner and wait for the follow to come by.  
  
But soon five minutes had gone by, ten minutes, and then fifteen minutes had gone by. Anthony shook his head and continued walking home as he did he began thinking, I'm goin' nuts. Waitin' for people who ain't there.Oh well, not like I'm in a hurry. Mom'll be goin' crazy if I'm not back home in.He lifted his left wrist in front of his face. Five minutes. Oh well, let's see I'm on 5th St. so I'll be home in about 8 minutes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Anthony's train of thought was lost as he continued home. As he turned the corner of 20th St NW he noticed two thugs cornering a kid. "Nate, you idiot. What kinda shit did you get into now," said Anthony to himself as he ran diagonally across the almost flooded street to help the kid.  
  
"Ok, now tell me what I want to know squirt and I won't hurt chu' no more Kay?" Said the first thug, as he and his buddy stood there getting soaked.  
  
Nate looked at the first thug and said to him, "You? Hurt me??? Don't make me laugh! You're the brains of the out fit. As few as those are. And he," spoke Nate quite calmly as he nodded towards the other guy. "Well he's the muscle. If that's what you want to call those piece's of flab on his arm's," laughed Nate.  
  
"Fine squirt be that way. Joe, pound him into a pulp," ordered the first thug to 'Joe.' Joe walked slowly towards Nate, and with quick jabs nailed him in the stomach twice and in the face once. He was just about to punch him in the face for the second time when suddenly he dropped to the ground.  
  
Standing behind the crumpled form of Joe was a soaking wet Anthony. With lightning fast reflex's he jumped over Joe and stood in front of Nate. "What do you want?" Asked the remaining thug who to Anthony looked very frightened. "Well," Anthony began calmly, "I want you and your friend there." He nodded towards Joe. "Out of town got it. But only after you tell me your name, scum bag."  
  
The thug looked him over once and knew that he meant business. "Fine, I'm Dan," he said, "But I'm warning you. Once and only once, should you get in the way of us Black Knight's again we'll get the boss to send you on a one way trip to the Shadow Realm, like we have all the other idiots who got in our way."  
  
And on that note Joe got up unsteadily, glanced around and ran down the soaking wet street, splashing water as he went followed by Dan. Anthony looked at Nate and asked in his usual monotone voice, "What was that about?" Nate who looked about 10 years old was really 14. His short, normally spiked hair, dyed navy blue was soaking wet and falling flat to his head. And his light blue coloured eyes, were almost like Anthony's except they hadn't lost their youthful look yet thanks to the only person who looked out for him... Anthony.  
  
"Well, you see Anthony, I know stuff," began Nate.  
  
"No, shit Nate. Your where I get all my info from," interrupted Anthony.  
  
"Yes, I know that, but you see those guys were Black Knight's, members of the group Dark Destruction, found that out too. And they really want all those rare and powerful cards. It's rather sad really, when you consider that Seto Kaiba has some of the rarest cards and they could just as easily beat the shit out of him and take all of his cards," sighed Nate as he finished.  
  
"Well Nate," began Anthony, "You know who has the rare cards and also where they're hidden."  
  
"Yeah true," said Nate happily.  
  
"I mean, if it wasn't for card shark's like me. Well, your head would explode," finished Anthony with a smile.  
  
"Very true, but if it wasn't for guy's like me you card shark's wouldn't be able to tell who had what cards," grinned Nate as he and Anthony walked down the street.  
  
"Well man here's your house. Now get in there and don't let that drunk you call a father rattle, yah. Got it Nate. And make sure he don't find that cash I gave your mom for groceries either," spoke Anthony in a voice that almost showed concern.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout me man and that cash is hidden in a safe place away from the old man. And I'll be fine. But how 'bout you I mean your what like ten minute's late now," asked Nate concerned for his friend's safety.  
  
"Don't worry about me," said Anthony returning to his usual monotone voice. "Its not like that old broad of a mother of mine can do anything anymore that could cause any harm any more," he said and left Nate on his front porch and began walking down the street. To his own home while the pouring rain fell on him numbing him from what was about to come. 


End file.
